The invention relates to a lamp, in particular for elongate lighting means with caps at both ends, having a lamp housing and a lamp cover provided to restrict dazzle.
Lamps having a lamp cover provided to restrict dazzle are known in the most diverse embodiments, with the lamp cover usually consisting of a molding matched to the special lamp design or of a plurality of special moldings assembled to form a cover.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lamp having a lamp cover which can be manufactured in an easily variable design in a particularly economic manner, which is characterized by low weight and which moreover allows a simple and problem-free changing of the lighting means.
This object is satisfied in accordance with the invention essentially in that the lamp cover comprises at least one areal element which has a pre-selectable light transmission and is made of elastic material which extends between the end walls of the lamp housing and is fixable in complementary recesses in the end walls via coupling lugs after an elastic deformation resulting in a shortening and a subsequent relaxation.
The areal element or each areal element is here preferably positively latched in the end walls through its own stress.
Since the areal elements consist of elastic material, they can be bent simply, with the length of the respective element being shortened by the bending so that it is possible to insert the coupling lugs provided at the end sides into the corresponding recesses in the faces of the lamp housing without problem. The coupling lugs enter into the corresponding recesses by a simple release of the areal elements initially held in the bent or curved state, are preferably positively received there, and latch and thus hold the areal element in the desired defined position by its own stress.
It is particularly advantageous in connection with this basic principle that both cubic planar covers and convexly or concavely arched covers can be created by the selection of the planar length of the areal elements, with it only being necessary to pre-set the desired dimension of the respective arching by pre-setting the corresponding length dimension.
With respect to the variability of the design in accordance with the invention and its different application purposes, it is of advantage that, for example, only one lower areal cover element, or one lower areal cover combined with one lateral cover element or combined with two lateral cover elements, can be associated with the respective lighting means so that the respectively desired radiation characteristics or relationships can be taken into account. Since each areal element represents a unit which can be independently latched to the respective face areas of the lamp housing, the respectively required selection can be made without problem.
The stability of the shape of a light means cover consisting of a plurality of areal elements can preferably be further improved by latches being provided formed between the individual areal elements, e.g. by punched-out openings at one element and spigots at the other element.
An unintentional release of the lamp cover, such as cannot be excluded, for example, with simply clamped covers, is precluded with certainty in the solution in accordance with the invention due to the permanently active own stress after the completed assembly of the areal elements.
As a rule, only the central cover has to be removed to change the respective lighting means, which is possible in a simple manner by it being bent in a direction which shortens the areal element and uncouples it from the lamp housing.